


[授权翻译]长夜难眠/Far Too Tired to Fall Asleep

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Peter, Stiles Has Nightmares, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: A translation of Far Too Tired to Fall Asleep by Delightful_I_Am.Stiles窒息般地喘着气醒来，觉得有人在看着自己。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delightful_I_Am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/gifts).
  * A translation of [Far Too Tired to Fall Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436373) by [Delightful_I_Am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am). 



> ♥(´∀` )
> 
> Many thanks to **Delightful_I_Am** for sharing this sweet and lovely steter fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  <333
> 
> 感谢Delightful_I_Am写出这么可爱的故事，并且允许我将其翻译成中文！

       Stiles窒息般地喘着气醒来，觉得有人在看着自己。他摸索着伸手打开台灯，但是…它并没有亮。当然，应该是灯泡的保险丝断了。暴风雨刚刚过去。今晚还能再烂俗点吗？说真的？他抬手捂住脸，颤抖地深呼吸，希望能平定自己狂乱的心跳。他能感觉到噩梦的残象仍停留在脑海，呼啸的风和漆黑的夜色对他无疑没有任何帮助。他闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在他紧紧抓着自己胳膊的手指上，集中在他衣料的柔软纤维和手掌下皮肤轻柔的触感。被人注视的感觉变得越来越强烈，而Stiles头一次怀疑自己可能并不是被噩梦惊醒。他眯起眼睛仔细打量着黑暗的房间，但什么也没能辨认出来。他摸到了床头柜上的手机，低头解锁屏幕。

      “呃啊…这也太亮了！”Stiles快速眨掉因为刺激产生的泪水，试图找到手电的应用。他终于发现了它然后打开了开关，抬头扫视整个房间。“圣母玛利亚啊！”他吓得扔掉了手机，任它摔在地板上，手电的光芒驱走了房间里的黑暗。

       有个人站在他的旁边。一个非常特别的人。

      “你搞什么鬼，变态狼人？！”

      “Stiles，多棒的夜晚，不是吗？”Peter的声音很随意，好像他根本没有在半夜趴到Stiles床边似的。

      “你怎么会在我房间里，Peter？”Stiles原本想让它成为一句指控，但不知为什么，嘴里说出来的话变得小声又疲倦。

       Peter凝视了他一会儿，表情有些难懂，最终他爬上床，坐在了Stiles的床边。Stiles蜷起腿在胸前抱住了膝盖，小心地看着Peter。

      “我听见你在尖叫。”他理所当然地说，“又做噩梦了？”

      “好吧，先不说你跑到离 **我卧室** 近得能听到我尖叫的地方，”Stiles的手指绞在一起，搭在双腿上，“我不明白谁给你的权利闯进我家，就算我真的尖叫了…而其实我没尖叫。”

       "Stiles."

       " **Peter**." 

      Peter叹了口气，挠了挠鼻梁，好像 **Stiles** 才是这场亲密谈话1里不讲道理的那个。

      “做噩梦不是什么需要感到羞耻的事——”

      “ **我知道** 。”Stiles嘘了一声，在Peter说完之前就打断了他，“在所有人当中我最不需要 **你** 来…你在干什么？”

      “给你按摩。现在安静。”

      “Peter-”

      “我说了安静。”Peter继续骚扰他的肩膀。他没有觉得那很舒服。 **他没觉得** 。“你太僵硬了，Stiles。你在紧张些什么？”

      “你完全知道我——啊，我为什么紧张，混球。”Stiles闭上眼睛，尝试着不要在Peter手底下太过放松。当Peter灵活的手指揉开了一处格外酸痛的结节的时候，他不得不忍住一声呻吟。“你离某些不该碰的地方近得危险，僵尸狼。” 

      “你知道如果你不能 **放松** ，按摩不会起什么作用。”Peter的双手从他的肩膀移动到了后背，而Stiles发现自己主动靠过去好给Peter更好的角度。“你上一次没有噩梦的安稳觉是什么时候？”

      Stiles不认为自己能应对如此轻柔的口吻，所以他移开了，完全把后背留给Peter，好避开他的视线。

      “我在上大学，我不可能作息规律。”他的玩笑听起来干巴巴的。

      “Stiles...”

      “请不要这样。”Stiles低声说，用力闭上眼睛阻挡他突然涌出来的泪水，“就只是…求你了。”

       他背上的手停住了，Peter陷入了沉默。而Stiles在想Peter是否会放过他，还是会逼迫他说出来。他将注意力集中在呼吸上，想在眼泪流出来前把它们逼回去。Peter很久都没有动，Stiles觉得实际上他可能已经离开了，他感觉到的双手仅仅是自己虚构的幻想。接着他开始怀疑这一切不过又是一个梦。他把手挪到眼前开始辨数手指，呼吸急促又慌张，他甚至能听见自己重重的心跳。他没有意识到Peter的动作，直到有双温柔的手握住了他的手，同时他感觉到一具温暖的身体覆上了自己的后背。而当他挣扎着想要呼吸时，有力的手臂托起了他。Peter再次开口说话的时候，他的声音非常安静。

      “Oh darling boy...” Peter叹息着，更用力地将Stiles拉近自己。

      “我太累了，Peter。”Stiles低喃着。

      “我知道，甜心。”

       Peter重新安置了他们俩，好让两个人都能躺下来。Stiles挤在他的怀里，把脸紧紧埋在他的脖颈。手指温柔在他的发间穿行，轻轻地按摩着头皮，Stiles融化在这触碰里，拳头攥住了Peter的衬衣。他们就这样躺了很久，Peter平稳的呼吸安抚着Stiles。

      “很多年了。”Stiles说话时嘴唇蹭着Peter的喉咙。

      "Hmm?" Peter听起来刚刚差不多要睡着了。

      “你问我有多久没睡过一个好觉，”Stiles安静地说，“已经很多年了。”

      “从我咬了Scott那晚开始？”

      “不。”Stiles被他自己的回答惊到了。他一直以为Peter是造成他问题的根源，但显然答案是否定的。或者至少，他没有这么想。

      “那么，野狐？”Peter搂着他的手收紧了，好像这样就能保护他不被过去伤害。

      “不。是从我往你身上扔燃烧瓶开始。”

      “是啊，这样…谋杀并不对每个人的胃口。”Peter嗤笑一声，“我比较特殊。”

      “不，才不是那样。”Stiles后退了一点，看着Peter的眼睛，“杀了你并不会让我作噩梦。如果再来一次我还会那样做。”

      “没在说谎。”Peter皱眉，“那是为什么。”

      “是我下手的方式。”Stiles咬住他的嘴唇，“我们不得不杀掉你，但是我不一定需要用那种方法。我很抱歉我那样对你。”

      “永远不要为你必须去做的事道歉，dear boy。”Peter靠过来，抵着Stiles的额头，“而且，我对你非常印象深刻。你那时候真是毫不留情。”

      “但是…那是非常糟糕的做法！”

      “是的它是。”Peter语气柔和，这让Stiles很困惑。

      “所以，为什么你复活后没有杀了我？”

      “说真的，我到底需要告诉你多少次？”Peter朝Stiles微笑，伸手向下关掉了手机的亮光。

       当他转回身来的时候，眼睛变成了亮蓝色，Stiles几乎能感觉到Peter脸上肯定带着狡黠的笑。他的脊背一阵酥麻，几乎是下意识地靠过去。一只手轻轻落在他的脸上，而他主动投入这碰触，闭上了眼睛。

      "I like you, Stiles."

  


      Fin.

   


   


**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1. tête-à-tête. [法] 指两个人之间，面对面的私密谈话。  
> 2.题目取自Owl city的《Fireflies》
> 
>  
> 
> 第一次在AO3发文一脸懵逼……有错误的地方请告诉我
> 
> It's the first time I post fic on AO3. If I added tags wrong or missed something, please let me know.


End file.
